


Wild Boys

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, Multi, Non-Graphic Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Dena</p><p>In a world where psionic abilities means slavery, Duo fights desperately for his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Duo ran through the forest in an attempt to escape his pursuers. He wondered who had betrayed him; heíd been so careful about hiding his psionic abilities. It was a well-known fact that anyone displaying psychic abilities was enslaved to serve the state. Oz needed every advantage to defeat the Rebel Alliance and they didnít care if you wanted to serve willingly or not.

Duo stopped briefly to catch his breath; he had no intention of ending up in one of Ozís training camps. Heíd heard about the collars of control placed on all people with abilities like his. Once that collar was in place, you obeyed commands no matter whatÖor you suffered. Duo was no fool, he knew he wouldnít be used only for his powers, his looks had always drawn unwanted attention. 

He had to get moving again, they were close, he could sense them. He began running again, hoping he could find some niche to hide in. He looked behind him and saw no one, which is why he ran straight into the arms of the soldier. He struggled wildly, but couldnít break the manís grip. 

ìLetís get a look at you boy.î Duo flinched as light was shined in his face. ìWell, wellÖarenít you a pretty piece of ass. I bet I have time to sample the goods before my friends show up.î 

Duo felt the soldierís hands running over his body, touching where they shouldnít. He continued to try and break the manís hold on his body. As his fear mounted he could feel the sing of his rising power within him. 

Duo screamed and released the deadly energy into the soldierís body just as a hand fondled his shrinking organ. The soldier had one second to regret his foolishness before every system in his body collapsed. 

Tears ran down Duoís face as he lived up to his nickname, Shinigami. 

Duo had the ability to manipulate the body any way he wanted. He could heal, cause pain, cause pleasure, and cause death, all with a touch. He pushed himself away from the soldier, but it was too late. He knew that the sting he felt in his leg and back were tranquilizer darts. As darkness overtook him, Duo knew his days of freedom were at an end. 


	2. Part 1

Duo stretched aching muscles as he left the workout area. Todayís workout had been particularly grueling due to the fact that Duo was ready to be assigned to a team. It had been two years since his capture and enslavement by Oz and he still remembered his first meeting with Commander Zechs.

* * *

(Flashback) 

ìSo this is our newest recruit?î Duo tried not to shiver as the longhaired blond examined him like he was a choice piece of meat. 

Duo was careful to keep his face neutral when the man finally addressed him, ìYou killed one of my soldiers, what do you have to say to that?î 

Duo briefly looked into angry blazes of blue before replying carefully, ìHe was attacking me, my powers responded to that instinctively. I wasnít trying to kill him on purpose. I donít have a lot of control over my abilities because I havenít used them much.î 

Zechs stared hard into the boyís eyes before motioning for the soldiers to leave. ìYou interest me boy. Most in your position would be threatening to kill me or telling me to fuck off. Youíre very calm about this, which makes you either a fool or very clever.î 

Duo started a little bit at the Commanders observation. He smiled bitterly as he replied, ìIím not stupid. Iíve heard enough about this place to know that frank defiance will only bring about pain, given through these collars. My best hope now is to train and learn about my abilities, because I know you will be watching me closely. Some day the opportunity to escape may comeÖbut that wonít be for some time. I know cooperation is the best option at this point.î 

Zechs smiled and licked his lips, ìGood, youíre smart. You and I will get along fine. As a matter of fact, I think we will becomeÖintimate friends.î 

(End Flashback) 

* * *

Duo had learned a lot in the past two years. Zechs had seen to it that he had been placed in the high level classes, and Duo had not wasted that gift. He had worked hard at becoming the top of any class he was in; the only area of disappointment was in the use of his abilities. 

He had strict control over all aspects of his powerÖexcept the killing ability. This power only surfaced when Duo was in a life-threatening situation; this suited Duo because it kept him off the assassinís team. 

In addition to becoming educated, learning to fight, and harnessing his powers, Duo also learned about his sensual side. He learned to give and receive pleasure from Zechs. He was lucky, the soldiers and other trainees and only tried to jump him once, but Zechs had appeared before things went too far and made it clear that Duo was off limits to all save himself and Commander Treize. 

Today he would graduate and be assigned to a team. Duo hoped he would be lucky enough to be on one of the small elite teams. Only the elite teams were allowed any measure of freedom, and they were allowed to say no to all but the top commanders. They also had the best quarters and rewards upon completion of missions. 

Duo looked up as Zechs entered the room. The blond reached out and stroked the braided boyís cheek in affection. 

ìI have your assignment DuoÖYouíll be joining the Wild Boyís Team.î Zechs laughed softly as Duo gaped at the news. That was the best team that OZ had, only the extraordinary made it to this team. 

Zechs smiled and gently closed Duoís mouth, he had become very attached to this beautiful boy and giving him up would be hard. He answered the unspoken question in the youth's eyes, ìYou earned it. The assignment wasnít given because of your relationship with Treize and myself, it was because you *are* that good. You will complete the team with your special abilities at manipulating the body and healing. You have come a long way young one, you now have total control over all but one of your abilities and for some of them you donít even need to touch the person anymore. You will do well. Come, itís time to meet your new team-mates.î 

Duo was lead to a beautiful house that was part of the compound; he stopped himself from fidgeting, as he was lead inside. Duo looked around the room cautiously, this was his first time meeting with the other boys who would make-up the team named Wild Boys. He had adjusted well to his captivity, according to his records, but deep in his heart he still dreamed of being free. 

As he studied the exotic boys in the room, they were also studying him. Duo knew he would be claimed by one or more before the evening was over. He had learned from Zechs that this was encouraged within the ranks of soldiers. It made it harder for the soldiers to escape, if they had a lover to leave behind...or it helped break the resistance in troublemakers. 

Movement drew his gaze again to the four boys in the room; he was lucky...he was assigned to an elite group, which meant he wouldn't be passed around too much. 

The blond was the first to step forward and greet him. He had wide, guileless blue eyes and a soft, friendly voice. The tallest boy in the room gazed at him with empty green eyes before he stepped forward and put a possessive arm around the blond...his stance practically screamed *touch and die* 

The final two stepped forward and Duo knew who would be claiming him...the hunger in the twin sets of eyes was intense. 

"Hi, I'm Quatre, this is Trowa and the two who are undressing you with their eyes are Heero and Wufei." Duo smiled gratefully at the little blond and told them his name...it was nice to have names to go with the faces of his new team members. 

Quatre and Trowa faded into the shadows on the far side of the room. Duo looked a bit nervous as Wufei and Heero advanced and surrounded him. A surprisingly gentle hand caressed his cheek. 

"You can say no, no one here will force you...we have to depend on each other in battle so it's stupid to cause harm to a teammate." 

Duo's eyes widened in surprise at the words spoken by the Japanese boy. It was the first time since his capture that he had been given a choice about whether he had a bedmate or not. Duo reached out a trembling hand and returned the gentle caress he had received just minutes before...giving permission for the two beautiful boys to claim him. 

He sighed softly as hands ran up his side, gently removing his shirt as a second set of hands relieved him of his pants. Gasps of wonder were heard as the two exotic boys took in the sleek form and silky flesh of the boy in their arms. 

Hands hesitantly touched his hair, "May I?" came the soft request from Wufei. Duo nodded and felt reverent hands loosen his hair, the honey colored silk falling about his body. 

Soft kisses were rained upon Duo's neck and chest, electric kisses assaulted his rosy nipples, causing them to stiffen. Duo arched his back and was rewarded with a deep moan as his aroused member brushed the equally aroused flesh of Heero. With a wicked grin, he rubbed rounded firm globes of his rear on the hard erection of the Chinese boy behind him. 

"Why don't we finish this one the bed?" growled a very aroused Wufei. Smiling seductively at the newest member of the team, Heero and Wufei lead him to the bed with the promise of intense pleasure to come. 

As Duo entered the room, he noticed the appreciative looks he received from Trowa and Quatre before they retired together to another room. 

Duo grinned at the huge king-sized bed in the center of the room, he pulled away from his would be lovers and motioned for them to sit on the bed. They both frowned slightly at his loss, but settled on the bed. Humming a sultry tune in his velvet alto, Duo slowly danced towards the lust filled pair. He enjoyed watching the passion rise higher as they took in his slow, seductive movements. 

When he finally reached the bed, he was immediately grabbed and flipped onto the bed. Ravenous mouths devoured his lips, neck and chest, as Duo ran his hands over the firm muscled bodies of Wufei and Heero. Duo moaned loudly as Heeroís mouth closed over his erection, while Wufei took advantage of Duoís open mouth to drive his tongue deep inside to taste the sweetness within. Slowly Duo was driven closer and closer to insanity. He wanted to be taken and he wanted it now! 

Heero smirked evilly as he watched the braided boy writhe beneath his and Wufeiís ministrations. He was pleased with how passionate and responsive the boy was. The team as a whole had observed the new recruits for months now and had hand picked Duo for their ranks. He was as deadly as he was beautiful and he would fit in well. They had also discussed which of them would claim himÖhe and Wufei had eventually won as it was decided he would suit them better, although Duo was adaptable enough to fit with any of them. He returned his thoughts to the task at handÖdriving his new lover mad with passion. 

Wufei was equally enthralled with their new team member. Duoís skin was like satin, and he couldnít get enough of it. He stroked and licked every inch, loving the way Duo responded to even the slightest touch. He noted that Heero was as enchanted with the beautyís hair as he was with his skin. He reached over to the bedside stand to pick up a small jar of lubricationÖit was time to get serious. 

Duo wanted to come so bad he was nearly begging at this point. His skin and hair had never been so thoroughly worshipped, and he was panting as he was maneuvered onto his hands and knees. Duo felt a finger tease his hidden bud and tensed for a moment as a finger was thrust in. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Heero began to thrust a finger deep inside him. 

He didnít think he could get any hotter, but did as Wufei added his finger, causing Duo to began to thrust back wildly on the fingers working in and out of him. By the time each boy had added another finger Duo was ready to be ridden hard. 

Heero and Wufei withdrew their fingers sensing that Duo was more than ready for them. Heero drew the braided boyís head up enjoying the glazed look in the violet orbs before rubbing his weeping manhood on his lips. Duo ran his tongue over the hard organ before taking into his mouth and sucking hard on it. 

Wufei positioned himself and slowly penetrated Duoís tight heat, he fought hard not to come immediately; Duo was so soft and tight. Duo moaned as Wufei began to thrust inside him in hard, deep motions; this caused Heero to groan as the vibration of Duoís moan combined with his licking and sucking. All three boys were close to climaxing. 

Duo sped up the sucking of Heeroís erection and added a slight puffing action, before deep-throating the boy and humming. Heero screamed as he spilled his hot seed down Duoís throat. 

Duo let the limp organ fall out of his mouth and gave a cry of his own as Wufei slammed into his sweet spot causing him to spill onto the bed covers. As Duo rode out the final moments of his climax, Wufei finally exploded deep into the depths of the braided beauty. Heero roused himself and went to get a cloth to clean them up. 

He returned and wiped away the traces of their shared passion. Exhausted, the three boys curled around each other with Duo sandwiched in the middleÖand fell asleep. 

**End part 1**

To Be Continued.... 


End file.
